


Flirt By Killing Part Of A Garden

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Series: Crossover Pidge Ships [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Regret Nothing!, Open ended, i like to leave things open ended to be honest, more crossover ships!!, though i do want to continue this, yea!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: She was only delicate when it came to nature, and it anything were to happen to it, heads would roll. And heads do roll when she finds a good chunk of her garden dead. Except maybe this once.





	Flirt By Killing Part Of A Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge Ship Week  
> Day 2: Nature

It had taken her years to perfect this garden, years to make sure every plant had all their needs met and that food she grew tasted the best that they could. There was the precise amount of water for each, enough plant food for those who needed it, the right temperature, the right amount of sun - so many things! She had done it, perfected it really. Pidge’s garden had thrived, it was almost breathtaking! Flowers bloomed where every the wish, but it was the food that had a very specific section, being it was the section that helped become the best and she needed the best not just for herself but also for when she sold them at the farmers market. Even thing was perfect. Pidge had even set up technology to help out with making everything perfect!

Then he appeared. That man with the plan tan and red robes and that stand out of a toga, and that weird part of his hair that just stuck up out of nowhere and defied gravity.

The brunette didn’t know how, didn’t why, but he had murdered a whole chunk of of her garden! Her marigolds, roses, buttercups, and her zucchini and blackberries! This was a living nightmare! And it wasn’t just her plants, it was the grass and so many things outside of her fence! All of it, dead! The man didn’t even try to hide, he just stood there, dead center of it all, staring back at Pidge as she stared with the most mortified expression to ever be know to man. 

“How- what- why?!” There we go, that’s what she needed to ask. “Why would do that?! Do you know how hard I worked on this garden!?” 

“I- I’m sorry, I di-” 

“You didn’t what?! Intend to kill a whole section of my beautiful garden?! Are you trying to tell me this is all an accident?!” There was no way it could possible be even remotely an accident! Things like this happened with a purpose, with a intent to do so, not by just some freak accident of some sorts. The brown eyed girl could feel her her blood begin to murder and the urge to hit the man until he couldn’t breathe with the watering can she held, it was hard enough to do so. 

“Will you please listen to me! It was an accident, I lost control of my magic and had a burst of come out.” His voice was soft and lace with a sincere apology, he really didn’t mean to destroy her garden, it really was just a freak accident. Pidge wasn’t having it though. 

“Why?”

“Why what?

“Why did you lose control, dumbass! There has to be reason! Thing like that don’t just happen for no reason!” They really didn’t, one had to have a reason. The dark haired male just blushed a bit, and he looked to be contemplating on what exactly he should say to her, and who wouldn’t? She was definitely scary when made.

“I lose control of my magic when I begin to feel something for someone and I stop forgetting the value of a human life and I start to care for it.” Oh, so there was someone to blame, whoever this man liked! If they never came into this man’s life, then he wouldn’t have fell for her, and he wouldn’t have lost control of his magic, and her garden wouldn’t be dead!

“And who is this person you like?” As she asked, the female crossed her arms and bucked her hips to the side, one of her slightly bushy eyebrows raising up. She deserved to know the cause of all this. 

“Ah, well..it’s...you…” Katie blinked. 

“What?” How? No one liked her! She was the girl who liked to stay inside and work on her own little things and only liked to come outside when it came to tending to her garden. People only talked to her when they wanted to buy food from her and even then it was kept short and sweet as was the shut in, the book worm! She liked to wear the same undergarments for four days straight and only showered when she needed to! Pidge also talked nonsense to her inventions and her plants, no normal people did that! There was also the huge mess inside and how she could sometimes forget to eat! “How?”

“Do I actually need to explain that?” 

“Yes!” 

“Ok! Fine!” He huffed, wearing his look of defeat like it was an everyday expression of his, and for a moment, it made Pidge hurt slightly. For a moment that is. “I came across you a few months ago, when you were setting up your watering system I believe. I don’t know, I just got interested for some reason from seeing how delicate you were with the plants, like the slightest touch could break them. I liked that about you, you really cared. From them, I stayed here, getting more curious about you. You are very unique, let it be that imperfect haircut you give yourself, the things you build...many things. I just want to approach you, to actually get to speak to you, but instead it…” he cut himself off, motioning to the dead plants.

“I see, so your a stalker?” He really just admited that. After saying such, his face morphed to one of surprised and he began to vigorously shake his head no. 

“No! Never! I…” It was was then that Katie could help but laugh a but at him. He certainly was an odd thing, and Pidge couldn’t help but stop being mad at him and actually laugh at the situation, though she would kill him later for her garden, that was damn sure. 

“Look, why don’t you come in and we can talk more, and maybe, just maybe, I won’t kill you for killing my plants.” She offered, turning towards her home to she could walk in. Yes there was a fence, but there was a gate to the fence and he could be a big boy and go find it and walk in himself. He didn’t though, and it made Pidge turn around and again lift her eyebrow up at him, curious as to why he was just standing there still. “Aren’t you coming?” 

“You could die if I’m near you. I told you, I don’t have control, it’s best I don’t go near you.”

“Oh common, you’re fine at the moment right? Can’t you feel when it’s about to burst or something?” 

“Ah, not entirely.”

“That means there is a little bit that you can feel. So when you do, just book it over the fence and get away from my garden and me. Now come in!” She was stubborn, that was for sure, and no one was going to get her to stop any time soon, when she wanted something, and only stupid excuses where in the way, she was going to get it. Like now, as she stood and waited patiently watching watching the male as he hesitantly made his way over to the gate, walking through the garden in a way that would not step on any of the plants, then up to her. It was then did she realize just how tall he was, and actually take in his features.

His eyes were as black as the soil, but looked tired and worn, as if he hadn’t either slept in years or just had so much weight on his shoulders and wasn’t letting up anytime soon. He was pale, almost could be Snow white pale actually, and he seemed to be young, Pidge assume no more then early twenties at most, but she couldn’t be sure. And his robes and toga where in a desperate need of a wash, not because of the look, because the smell, like he just chose to ignore to wash them. He did have nice features though, but it took more than that to woo this girl, she needed to to actually get to know him a bit more.

“Good. Now common, and pay no need to the mess.” She instructed again, and opened the door, leading the way through her kitchen to the next room over, which was the living room, the one room that was slightly cleaner then the others. Motioning towards the couch, the brunette waited until the raven sat down before claiming a seat next to him, as did actually have some manners in her. 

“I feel the need to thank you.” He started, turning his body towards to her to give her his full attention. 

“Don’t mention it. Now, tell me your name.” It seemed only logical she got his name, being this little emotional ride he just put her through and the garden. There was zero chance of that ever being let go, zero. 

“It’s Zeref.” 

“Huh.” Her reaction seemed to surprise him, like he expected her to give something completely different. Katie was full of surprises though, so it would best for him to learn to expect the expected from her, if he were to expect anything from her. 

“That doesn’t surprise it in anyway?”

“Should I be surprised?”

“I would think so, I am the Dark Mage.” The Dark Mage? Such a thing had not claimed the girl’s ears, so it didn’t take long before confusion wrote all over her face. “I’m the most evil mage in all of Magnolia. I would think you would be afraid.” No, in fact, it just got the brunette even more confused than she had been before. It sounded like that was just gossip, and anything gossip related was ignored and not permitted into the depths of Pidge’s mind, it was toxic! Unneeded! And just plain boring!

Sighing, the male just shook his head. “I guess I should be relieve that you don’t know. What is your name?”

“Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge.” There wasn’t exactly any sure place or reason as to why it was picked up, it just was her chosen nickname, and barely anyone called her Katie anymore. Except her mother, but that was about it as of late. 

“May I be the odd one and call you Katie?” Well, he seemed to be full of unexpectancies as well. There a moment of silence as said girl thought on whether or not to let him do so, being she only said yes to those close, and yet something about him bid at her to say yes. Maybe it was his eyes? Possible. Though worn and tired, something about just struck to Pidge and got to her. 

“I suppose so, but you need to let me wash your clothes. They stink!” Now it was his turn for the eyebrow raise, and the brown eyed girl couldn’t help but laugh at it. Something about just made him look weird and dorky to her. 

“You do realize I have no extra clothes, right?” Oh, well, he didn’t have a right to bring that up. 

“Kinda, but I do have extra close in the attic.” On that note, she hoped to her feet and headed up the stairs, hearing a second pair of steps behind her that made it clear the mage was following her. 

Katie didn’t have any magic, she didn’t use with anything, she preferred technology to that sort of thing, and if technology wouldn’t work, then she would do it herself. Magic had and probably would never be something she chose to use, unless absolutely necessary, but even then, she would hesitate to do so.This probably came from the loss of her father and almost death of her brother and his friend Shiro, as they were attacked with magic just to get whatever was in their wallet, right in front of her. So, magic was not be a part of her routine. Others she knew could use it, she just wouldn’t dare use such thing. 

One the second floor of her home and in the middle of hallway was a little latch on the roof that open to reveal a ladder. After a few times jumping up a few times, being Pidge was not going to ask for help, the latch was reached, and the ladder came down with a chuckle from the supposedly “Dark Mage”. Climbing up it, it not take her long to find the dusty old box of her father’s clothes, having been put up in storage after her mother had finished grieving. Climbing down was a difficult task at hand as she needed to keep the box steady, and climb down the ladder without failing. It had been going pretty well, will a few wobbly spots, but she made it down. 

Turning around, it was then she noticed Zeref’s hands: they were place to keep her steady and to to help her if she fell. It just made her eyes roll while she handed the box over. 

“Here, pick some clothes, then give me your old ones so I may wash them. After we're going back outside for a bit.” He just nodded at her, glancing over the box. “Go into the bathroom, I will wait outside to retrieve the clothes.” Pointing to the bathroom, the male just nodded and walked over, and when Katie heard the click of the lock, she went over to the wall and sat down against it. 

What was she getting herself into? Really? There was a strange man in home claiming to be the “Dark Mage”, something the gardener had never heard of before, and saying now that he destroyed her garden just because he gained feelings for her? Wow, he certainly was an interesting character. Still there was something about his eyes that got to her, and why? They were just eyes, nothing to special. Though, her mother did always say eyes were the window to the soul, so maybe that was why? She was seeing something in him, in his soul, that wasn’t being seen with him being physically there. No, now she was just get to cliche like, and that wasn’t her.

Soon, the clothes were dropped in front of her, on que, the brunette jumped up and went to go place them in the washer with more than plenty of soap to get that nasty smell out of them. Zeref was more than likely just nose blind to him as he wore them all the time. Speaking of which, soon after the lid of the washer was closed, the dark haired male appeared in simple pair of black slacks some old t-shirt, his boots where still on though. Pidge just prayed he actually changed his socks too. If not, some serious problems were going to occur. 

“Ok, good, your ready. You, and only you, are going to around my garden pull the weeds. Once done with that, I need my berries picked.” 

“Aren’t you being a little bossy?”

“No. You killed a part of my garden, this is the least you could do.” Again he wore that look of defeat as he then walked outside, Pidge following him so she could watch and make sure he was doing everything right. One wrong thing and it could mess up the whole system! There was the lingering feeling of supposing he would lose control of his magic again and end up killing the whole garden, but Pidge decided to ignore it and give the other a chance. Besides, have him doing this meant she could relax for a moment or two and just think, think of anything or not think of anything but nothing. 

Claiming a seat in shade after giving the other a pair of gloves, found herself watching him very carefully instead of thinking like she wanted to. Watching the way he moved, the way he was trying to not hurt the plants even more, and watching how in the midst of his work, his expression grew soft, almost like he enjoyed doing that sort of work. There was also a sense of not being able to do this much before, like he was enjoying it because he didn’t really get a chance to. Could that be it? He did say he lost control of magic, so did he often not touch anything in fear of it dying? It was very much possible, if one of two things he said made him lose control happened. In hindsight, she was risking her own life being with him as had said multiple times before, and yet the risk was one to be taken. A odd thing, really, but Pidge would take it. 

It was when he started the berry picking did he start talking to her, and she found it to be quite enjoyable. It wasn’t anything too serious, just him asking about the garden, and then just switching over to slight small talk, almost in a way to actually get to know each other. The both were shut ins and tried to keep their distances from people if they could, Katie more or less just because people were often bothersome, and Zeref more so to protect them. The both had a love for books, and the mage did mention being curious of what the female made in her spare time. All he got for a reply though was that she would show him in time and to not push it at the moment. 

By the end, the sun was setting and it was getting dark. There were now a few buckets full of barriers as well, a pretty could harvest the short haired girl thought, and the clothes were almost done in the dryer. 

“So, what would you like me to do now, Katie?” He asked, softly approaching her but still keeping a good amount of distance away from her. He was still afraid he was going to hurt her, and it made Pidge just before jumping to her feet to figure out what to do next. There were many things she could have him do, but she didn’t want to be that selfish and have him do all the work. Running a hand through her hair, she glanced over at him, and decided and what she should have him do. 

“I’m figuring you don’t have a place to stay, so stay with me. And you said you like me, right? Take me on date then.” What was she thinking?


End file.
